Yuna Chan's anime Party
by yuna-chan
Summary: Well, PG-13 to be safe, so anyway me and my friends have a party and invite anime charaters, there is a lot of glomping, it's a bit insane, but it will get more insane later, please RR!


Notes: Well, basically this a party were me and my friends are having a party, and we are inviting anime/video game characters, the shows these characters will be from are:  
  
Kenshin , Slayers, Inu-yasha, Utena, Yu Yu hakasou, Spirited away, Blue seed, Final fantasy X, Zelda, Grandia 2, Fruit baskets and Escaflowne, I'm sure I'll bring in more characters, but I can't think of them at the moment, so umm yeah.  
  
Oh, here is the list of me + the peeps that aren't anime or video game peeps:  
  
Yuna_chan, (me!) xillia_maple, Ruth, Liz-Liz, Nay, Sarah R, Rachel , Sernla, ReBelleRose, Neko_no_baka, (My hyper younger sister) Sarah S and Nessa.  
  
And now for the story....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yuna_Chan is running around in her house, trying to set up food, a little microphone on the a small stage. She then goes over to the food table, and she makes sure she has enough food, some of her guests can eat a lot. She then goes to the cabinet to look for something, she soon looks a little bottle that says 'love potion' on it. She smirks  
  
Neko_no_Baka: ::Screeches:: THERE ARE SOME GUESTS HERE!  
  
Yuna_Chan: Ooooo Yay! ::Runs over to the door, but she is stopped by Neko_no_Baka.:: Nani?  
  
Neko_no_Baka: I wanna answer the door!  
  
Yuna_Chan: Noooo! I'm gonna!  
  
Neko_no_Baka: Wahhh ::runs off crying::  
  
Yuna_Chan: Stupid kid! ::Opens the door, yet she doesn't look to happy.:: Oh, Hi guys. ::mutters:: I was hoping it was some hot anime guy!  
  
Xillia_maple: YOOOBBIIIIII! P-ca-cha! ::Rolls around on the floor:: Yay! We get to meet all our favorite anime charaters!  
  
Nay: umm...where is everyone?  
  
Rachel: Yeah...guess were the first guests.  
  
Ruth: HI!  
  
Liz-Liz: YAY! HI HI!  
  
Sernla: IS SESSHY HERE YET?  
  
Liz-Liz: Ooooo is he?  
  
Yuna_chan: umm noo...I wish he was.  
  
Mai: ::gets all sparkly eyed:: Is Folken?  
  
Sarah R: Is Sano?  
  
Yuna_Chan: NOOO! No one is here yet! Only us! ::Yells to Neko_no_ baka, and tells her friends are there.::  
  
Neko_no_Baka: ::runs out and glomps Nessa, Sarah S and ReBelleRose:: YAY!  
  
Nessa: ::whispers to Neko_no_Baka, they both have evil grins on their faces::  
  
Nessa and Neko_no_Baka: SANO LOVER!  
  
Yuna_Chan: URASAI! Anyway I like Sesshy better! ::Hears a knock at the door:: MORE GUESTS! ::Runs over to answer the door:: Welcome to Yuna_Chan's anime party!  
  
Lina: Is there any food here?  
  
Yuna_Chan: ::Sigh:: yes, it's over there.  
  
::Lina and Gourry run over and begin to stuff their faces::  
  
Ruth + Nay: XELLOSS! ::glomp him::  
  
Xelloss: Aghhh..too...much positive...energy! ::Hurls::  
  
Yuna_Chan: Oh wow, I have a feeling this is going to be a long party. NOW WHERE'S VALGAV? ::Looks around to see him being glomped by Liz-Liz and Xillia_Maple:: Grrr...::He shoves them off, and she glomps him, but she just gets shoved off as well.::  
  
Yuna_Chan, Liz-Liz and Xillia_maple: WAHHH! ::they cry, but stalk him anyway::  
  
Amelia: Hey Zel, you wanna go dance ::snuggles up against him::  
  
Zelgadiss: WOAH! NO WAY! ::blushes and walks off to drink his 'coffee'  
  
Yuna_Chan: ::stops stalking the very annoyed Valgav, and goes over to Zelgadiss:: Hey Zel! What is exactly is in that coffee of yours? Is it really coffee?  
  
Zelgadiss: its just coffee.  
  
Yuna_Chan: THERE IS BEER IN IT! I KNOW IT!  
  
Zelgadiss: Go away.  
  
Yuna_Chan: ::cries:: Wahh! Be nice to your hostess!  
  
Zelgaiss: ::Rolls his eyes:: Okay, sometimes I put beer in it.  
  
Yuna_Chan: ::Smirk:: HAH! ::Runs off, for she hears the door bell again:: Konchi wa! ::Sees the Cast of Kenshin:: YAY! ::Glomps Kenshin::  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Kaoru: ::Eye twitch::  
  
Yuna_Chan: Heh heh! Sorry, he belongs to you! ::She glomps Aoshi::  
  
Aoshi: Get off...  
  
Yuna_Chan: Wahhhhh...::Tears, but goes to glomp Sano:: YAY!  
  
Sanosuke: WHAT THE HELL? GET OFF! ::Tries to get her off, but she has latched her self his back::  
  
Yuna_Chan: Welcome to my Party!  
  
::Liz-Liz goes to glomp Aoshi, dragging Valgav behind her, and Sarah R and Xillia_Maple glomp Sano::  
  
Kenshin: Seems your quite popular tonight.  
  
Sano: Yeah, GET OFF ME YOU STUPID GIRLS  
  
::Xillia_Maple, Yuna_Chan and Sarah R all cry::  
  
Yuna_Chan: Would you rather have the rabid fan girls attack you?  
  
Sanosuke: Umm, what?  
  
Yuna_Chan: ::evil grin:: Here, I'll show you ::Leads him to closet, opens it and the go glomp him and the other Bishies.::  
  
Sanosuke: AHHH! GET THEM OFF!  
  
Yuna_Chan: Okay, were gonna glomp you again!  
  
Sansouke: JUST GET OFF ME!  
  
Yuna_Chan: Oki! ::She yells at them, and tells them they'll never see there bishies again if they don't back to the closet, so they do, all the bishies look quite relived.::  
  
Sanosuke: ::Sigh:: OI! NANI? ::Sarah R, Xillia_Maple and Yuna_Chan all have latched their selves to him again, he tries to get them off, but they won't budge, so he just walks around, with them still latched to him::  
  
Kenshin: That's weird, de gozaru.  
  
Kaoru: yeah, it is!  
  
Megumi: Why would they like an oaf like him?  
  
Yahiko: This party is dumb!  
  
Tsumabe: Want to go on a walk?  
  
Yahiko: :BLUSH:: OKAY! ::They go off::  
  
Meanwhile, Sanosuke, and the girls go to the food table, only to find it's almost all gone  
  
Lina: I'm full now!  
  
Gourry: Me too! ::Looks to the others:: Hi! What's the matter?  
  
Yuna_Chan: Baka. You ate too much! AND YOU MADE A MESS! ::Gets super- angry::  
  
Gourry: Woah, she's almost as scary as you Lina!  
  
Lina: ::Punches him:: Shut-Up you Jelly-fish!  
  
::There is a knock at the door::  
  
Yuna_Chan: Yay! Another guest! ::Runs over door and opens it:: Welcome to my party! Come on in!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Why are we here?  
  
Kagome: Because, it'll be fun.  
  
Miroku: ::Smirks:: There are a lot of women here.  
  
Sango: Oh leave them alone!  
  
Yuna_Chan, Liz-Liz and Sernla: SESSHY! :: SUPER glomp::  
  
Sesshamarou: What!?! ::Tries to get them off, but he can't::  
  
Sanosuke: Well, one less crazy girl.  
  
ReBelleRose: Where's Folken?!?! ::cries::  
  
Rachel: Wow, this party is totally insane!  
  
::Neko_no_Baka, Nessa and Sarah S are running around and being goof-balls::  
  
The party goes on, and the charaters from Fruit baskets, Utena, Yu Yu Hakasou, FFX, Zelda, Grandia 2, spirted away, Blue seed and Escaflowne arrive (Mai finally gets to Folken) And the girls glomp their favorite bishies, and Ruth and nay are begging Xelloss to do 'astral stuff' heh heh heh....  
  
Yuna_Chan: Next chappie, alota stuff is gonna happen! Ima gonna go on stage and tell everyone some things! Also, what's gonna happen with the love potion, well I guess you'll all have to wait! 


End file.
